Barbecues And Lightning Bugs
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greg enjoy a barbecue at Nick's and see a new bug.


**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own.**

**Once again, a story came to me that I just had to write. I remembered how I liked to see fireflies, or lightning bugs, when I was little (I still do!). I thought about how Jackson likes bugs and that I've mentioned he and his daddy Greg go on bug hunts. So I thought it would be cool for them to see lightning bugs. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty pretty please review!**

**Also, please read and review my story, "Uncle Jim." It's not a Jackson story, but I hope you like it :)**

**Oh, and to my readers in the USA, happy Independence Day :)**

Jackson Sanders loved spending time with his extended family, so he and his father Greg were thrilled when his Uncle Nick invited them and everyone to his house to celebrate the Fourth Of July. Nick grilled burgers hot dogs and vegetables while everyone visited and played late in the afternoon.

"Uncle Nicky, don't forget Aunt Sara likes veggies!" Jackson reminded him.

"I know," Nick said with a soft laugh. "I've got some grilled veggies for her and anyone else who wants them."

"Jacks, do you want some juice?" Greg asked as he got some water for himself.

Jackson was about to answer when he thought he saw a light. He looked in the yard and saw a light flashing. "Uncle Nicky, what's dat?"

Nick and Greg looked in the yard and saw what Jackson was looking at. Greg smiled at his son. "It's a lightning bug."

"A lighting bug?" Jackson asked as he watched the tiny flashes of light.

"_Lightning_ bug," Nick said. "Sometimes they're called fireflies."

Jackson watched the bug hover around a flower bush and glow. "He light up, daddy!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a slight laugh.

"That's how they talk to each other," Nick told Jackson.

"Oh!" Jackson whispered as he watched the bug. "He light up!"

Nick held out his hand and gently took the lightning bug. "G, can you hold his hands?" Greg held Jackson's hands up as Nick carefully set the lightning bug in his hands. "You have to be very gentle."

Jackson watched in awe as the firefly sat in his hands and glowed on and off. "Wow!" Jackson whispered. "He light up all by hisself."

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. He loved moments like this with his son, where he and Jackson just enjoyed being together and enjoying simple things.

Nick's German shepherd Sam came over and sniffed Greg's hand. "Sam, _vous êtes assis_." The dog sat down next to Nick and watched his friends watching the bug.

"Uncle Nicky, will Sam hurt da lighting bug?" Jackson asked.

"No," Nick said with a soft laugh. "He'd get a bad surprise if he did. Fireflies taste very bad. It helps protect them from prey."

"From pey?" Jackson asked.

"Other animals that try to eat them," Greg clarified.

"Oh," Jackson said, watching the firefly. "Lighting bugs are cool!"

Greg opened Jackson's hands a bit wider and the firefly flew up to the sky. Jackson watched in wonder as the bug flew and glowed.

"Bye-bye lighting bug!" Jackson said as he watched it fly away. He, Greg, Nick and Sam looked up as the bug flew out of sight.

"Hey, Nick!" Morgan called from tending the grill. "You want a burger, hot dog or veggies?"

Jackson laughed as Sam sat up when Morgan mentioned food. "Uncle Nicky, I fink Sam needs a burger."

Greg and Nick laughed softly. "You want to give him some of your burger?" Nick asked.

"Sam, you want to share a burger wif me?" Jackson asked. The dog barked in agreement. The three laughed as they joined Morgan and everyone for some dinner.

Sure enough, as soon as Jackson sat down to eat, Sam sat next to him. The dog watched his friend eat and hoped he'd drop some of his burger. Jackson giggled as he watched Sam watching him eat. Greg smiled and took Jackson's plate, cutting some of the burger off with a plastic knife.

"It's okay for Sam to eat some of your burger," Greg said.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. He handed Sam the burger, which the dog eagerly ate. "It's okay to eat dis, Sam." Greg smiled as he watched his son with the dog, happily laughing and enjoying the evening.

As the sky grew dark, everyone enjoyed seeing fireworks in the sky from a nearby party and lighting sparklers in the backyard. Jackson watched with his father and everyone as fireworks lit up the sky.

"Daddy, do lighting bugs fink dere fireworks?" Jackson asked as different colored lights lit up the sky.

"Maybe they do," Greg said with a soft laugh. He held his son close as they watched the fireworks with their extended lab family. He loved moments like this, when he could be with his son and family and enjoy the simple things.

After the fireworks were over, everyone started heading home. Greg and Morgan offered to stay and help Nick clean up, which gave Jackson more time to spend with Sam. He and the dog sat on the porch and watched, wondering if the lightning bug would come back.

Sam patiently sat as Jackson's eyes drifted closed and he leaned against the dog he loved. Greg, Nick and Morgan had to smile when the saw the two friends together.

Sam whined softly as Greg carefully lifted his sleeping son off the dog. "It's okay," Nick whispered. "He's had a fun time."

"Mm...daddy?" Jackson asked as he stirred slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we look for more lighting bugs tomorrow?"

The adults smiled as Greg rubbed his sleepy son's back. "Maybe so, Jacks."

**The End.**


End file.
